


An Arm and A Leg

by cliniclyInsane189



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Blood and Injury, Gen, Stabbing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: The Promised Day is painful for everyone-Or, Luca gets stabbed a lot.(Snippet from my AU's version of the Day Of Reckoning.)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947934
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	An Arm and A Leg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober 2020 Day 11 - ‘Psych 101’ - Defiance | **Struggling** | Crying
> 
> My OC has a generally terrible time. And one day I will start posting the main series ~~(which I may or may not have been writing on-and-off for over 2 years now).~~

Luca was fed up and pissed off. 

They were used to pain, suffered it almost constantly even when they’d gone months without injury, but this? This was just ridiculous.

For the second time in less than ten minutes, they were pinned to immovable, solid concrete by swords - though these would not be so easy to pry their way out of, already injured as they were. Then there was the fact that not only were their arms pinned (again), their legs were as well.

And then there was all the other bullshit happening around them and they _really did_ **_not_ ** _have time for this!_

They jerked their right, automail, leg up furiously, then stilled with a pained whine as the motion jostled their other limbs.

They let their head rest against the cool, slightly damp floor and took in a deep breath, trying to ignore the alternately dull and sharp throbbing coming from their shoulders, the vivid, jagged spikes of pain coming from their wrists and ankle.

They needed to get up.

Whatever the hell had just happened, wherever their friend had been taken–

They had to get up.

They braced themselves, mentally and physically, then twisted their leg. The sound of the blade snapping was drowned out by the noise of their own head smacking down into the ground as their body jolted in a full-body flinch.

They lay there, dazed. That much effort for just one limb - and the one that was certainly the least painful to extract, at that.

They blinked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows play violently across it as the tunnel was lit up with odd flashes of light.

They took in a slow, unsteady breath and curled their hands into loose fists, so their fingertips were just brushing the palms of their hands.

Then they closed their eyes and focussed. Currents of air twined around their hands and danced up to the metal of the blades a couple of inches above their wrists, pulling sparks with them.

They drew in a deep breath and flexed their fingers. Light jumped from the arrays newly sewn into the palms of their gloves and the swords in their wrists exploded.

The damage stopped just above the point of entry so, without giving themselves time to think about it, they yanked their arms up as hard as they could.

…

When their awareness returned, they were breathing harshly and their arms were crossed limply across their chest. They blinked watering eyes and forced themselves upright keeping their arms perfectly still.

Judging from the chaos still going on around them, they’d only been out for a few seconds, but right now every second counted.

They took a deep breath, struggling furiously against their own self-preservation instincts, then rapidly and deliberately pulled themselves forward, grabbed the hilt of the sword still through their left ankle and yanked it out.

They crumpled in on themselves for a second, curling inwards as if the motion would protect them from the pain, even if for just a moment.

They didn’t have a moment.

They needed to assess the situation.

And they needed to get up.

They.

Had.

To.

Get.

Up.

**Author's Note:**

> More like 'Two Arms and Two Legs', amirite?  
> -  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
